Operation GTWAN
by iglizzie
Summary: What do you get when you have one girl, eight plotting regulars, and a dance coming up?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Dragon: This is a fic I written because I was B.O.R.E.D. The reviews will make me decide if I should continue it or not.

"Talking"

'Thought'

-------------------------------

It was just a normal day with tennis practice at Seigaku. Momo and Kaido are fighting and end up getting 20 laps from Tezuka. Inui is making the non-regulars drink his special juice when all of a sudden...

"TEZUKA-SAMA! I LOVE YOU!"

"GANBATTE FUJI-SENPAI!"

"FIGHT-O! FIGHT-O! RYOMA-SAMA!"

"GOOD LUCK IN YOUR UP COMING MATCHES, OISHI-SENPAI!"

There were shouts from the regulars' insane fangirls. Yes, Valentine's Day is coming up. The regulars' least favorite holiday. Well, most of them anyway. Eiji and Momo are happy. After all, they get chocolate.

"Valentine's Day is coming up, nya!" said Eiji.

"I can't wait to get all the chocolate," said Momo.

"25 percent of the girls in the school will give chocolate to Tezuka. 25 percent with go to Fuji. 15 percent to Echizen. 10 percent to Oishi. 15 percent to Kikumaru. 4 percent for both Momoshiro and Kawamura. 1 percent for Kaido and me," said Inui.

"Buchou, Fuji-senpai, and Echizen get all the chocolate. That's not fair!"

"It's fair since they are the 3 most popular regulars."

"I'll still get more chocolate than you, Mamushi!"

"Fshuuuuu, who said you'll get more chocolate than me," hissed Kaido.

"Inui-senpai did!"

"The numbers will change!"

"NANI?!"

"Momoshiro! Kaido! 20 laps now!"

You all know who that was. I wonder where is the little prince is...

---------------------------------

On the roof top, Echizen Ryoma is dozing off while his fangirls run around like crazy looking for their beloved prince.

---------------------------------

After Momo and Kaido finished their laps...

"Hey, where's Echizen," asked Momo.

"He's going to run 100 laps for being late," said Tezuka.

"100 laps?!" said the freshmen trio.

"Wouldn't that be the second time Ryoma-kun has to run 100 laps," asked Katsuo.

"That Echizen, always coming late. With my two years of tennis experience, I know that you should never be late," said the annoying loud-mouthed freshman. (A/N: I know his name, I just don't want to type it)

"Horio-kun, everyone knows that you shouldn't be late for tennis practice because Tezuka-buchou will make us run laps." (A/N: Can't believe I had to type that loud mouth's name)

"Freshmen! Pick up the balls!"

"Hai!"

----------------------------------

"I'LL BE CHEERING YOU ON, TEZUKA-SAMA!"

"GO FOR IT, FUJI-SAMA!"

"OISHI-SENPAI! GANBATTE!"

"I wonder if all of this Valentine's Day stuff is going to affect the other regulars' tennis. I wonder if I should talk to them about it," pondered Oishi. (A/N: I think this Valentine's Day stuff is messing with his mind unless he was already like that)

"Nya, Oishi. You don't have to worry! It won't affect our tennis," said Eiji.

"Still, it might be affected because of our fans. Then there's all of that chocolate we're going to be getting."

"Oishi! You worry too much!"

"I'm only being extra careful, Eiji."

"You should lighten up a bit, nya."

----------------------------------

"I LOVE YOU FUJI-SENPAI!"

"GANBARE, TEZUKA-SAMA!"

"Saa, it's the same thing every year. Isn't it, Tezuka," ask Fuji.

"Hn," was the usual reply from the stoic captain.

"Ne, I wonder if you are going to get chocolate from her this year. It's our last year and you might never see her ever again."

"Fuji, what are you implying?"

Fuji just gave Tezuka his innocent smile which usually meant that the tensai was plotting something.

-----------------------------------------

Dragon: Horrible first chapter. I decided to the continue "The Awaiting E-mail" and I have writer's block. Review if you want and be nice please.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon: Well, I decided to continue this. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------

"Nya, Fuji! What are you talking about? Does Tezuka have a girl that he likes," asked Eiji.

"Saa, you didn't know Eiji?," asked the tensai.

"No, nya. Who is it? Do we know her?"

"The girl is-"

"Fuji! Kikumaru! 20 laps around the court," yelled Tezuka.

"We better run before Tezuka makes us do-"

"30 laps."

The two boys started their laps without another word.

"Tezuka has a girl that he likes. Good data," mumble Inui.

"Ehh?! Tezuka-buchou likes someone?!," yelled Momo.

"Momoshiro! Inui! 30 laps around the court!"

--------------------------------------

Then the rumor that Tezuka likes a girl spread around the school like wildfire.

"Whoever that girl is better watch out! No one is allowed to come near my Tezuka-sama," said a fangirl.

"Who said Tezuka-sama was yours? As president of his fan club, he should belong to me," said another.

"No fair! Just because you're the president!"

"I was the one who started this fan club!"

"No, it was me!"

"Nya! Tezuka's fangirls are scary," said Eiji.

"But Tezuka likes only one girl," said Fuji.

"You didn't tell me which girl Tezuka likes, Fuji! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Eiji, you sound like a child."

"Nya, Fuji!"

"Okay, the girl Tezuka likes is-"

"Asakura Nanami-kun, please report to the office. Someone would like to see you. Asakura Nanami-kun, please report to the office."

"Looks like I don't need to say it."

"Nya, Fuji! Want to start operation G.T.W.A.N?"

"Operation Get Tezuka with Asakura Nanami? Could be fun."

"We should start now! Valentine's day is coming up in 8 days, right?"

"Yeah. Do we even know that Asakura-san likes Tezuka?"

"Well, no. We don't even know what class she's in, nya!"

"Asakura Nanami, 3rd year. She is in the same class as Tezuka and the president of the art club," said Inui who appeared out of no where.

"Inui! Don't scare us like that!" cried out Eiji.

"In return for the data, care to test out my new juice, Aozu 8.0?"

"Not until I die!"

"Then I will have to tell Tezuka what you are planning."

"I'll drink it!"

Eiji drank the foul substance in one gulp before passing out.

"Inui, I'll drink the juice if you give me more data on Asakura-san."

"Like?"

"Like, if she likes Tezuka or not."

"I don't have any data on that but I know that she has a younger sister, Asakura Sakura in Momo's class."

"Still not enough. Anything else?"

"Older brother Asakura Ryu who works as a vet."

"I think that is all I need. Juice please."

--------------------------------------

Dragon: I have a mountain of homework from school so I can't update this and 'What FanFiction Does to Fuji' that quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon: I have no idea how long this story will be but it might continue until after Valentine's Day since I'm very busy with school. Well, enjoy!"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-----------------------

The next day...

"Nya, Fuji. Do you remember where the art club meets?"

"I think they used the art room itself."

"Do they meet after school?"

"Not sure. Let's go find out."

When the two boys came to the art room, there was a sign in the door.

"Art Club is closed to prepare the gym for the Valentine's Dance. All members are to meet in the gym after school. -Asakura Nanami," Eiji read aloud from the notice.

"Well, they do prepare all the decorations for all the school dances," said Fuji.

"Nya, Fuji! We got to get there before they leave."

"Right. We're wasting time just standing around here."

-----------------------

"Nanami-chan, where does this go," asked a girl.

"We need a few more over there. At this rate, we'll be finish by tomorrow and for the rest of the week you can work on your Valentine's Day cards," said a girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me, is Asakura Nanami here?," asked a new voice.

"FUJI-SAMA!"

'Not again," thought Nanami.

"FUJI-SAMA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!"

"Hey, we have work left to do!" shouted Nanami.

"Nanami-chan, can't we take a break?," asked one girl.

"No. You barely did anything and there is a lot left to be done."

"I would like to speak with Asakura-san, please," said Fuji.

"I'll be right back and I want to see everyone working when I come back."

Nanami walked out of the room.

"Hi, Nanami-chan!"

"Kikumaru-san?"

"Eiji is fine, nya!"

"Okay, Eiji. Is there something I can help you two with?"

"What are your feelings for Tezuka, nya!"

"Saa, Eiji. You shouldn't ask like that," said Fuji.

"But that's why we're here, Fuji!"

"What do you mean by feelings?," asked Nanami.

"What do you think of Tezuka?"

"He's nice, but a little too quiet."

"That isn't what I meant."

"Then what do you mean, Eiji?"

"What are your feelings toward Tezuka," ask Fuji.

"Only the ones about being friends even though I don't really talk to him much. I don't think he even notices me much."

'He does notice you. He zones out in English class some times.'

"Why are you asking me this, anyway?"

"Do you plan on giving him a Valentine?," asked Eiji.

"I don't think so."

"What about the dance? Is anyone going with you, nya?"

"No one has asked me yet. Sorry, but why are you asking all of these questions?"

"I just wanted to know."

"Uhh, okay. I have to get back to work now."

-----------------------

Dragon: A really bad chapter and I have no idea how many grammar errors I have made. Hopefully the next one will be better. Suggestions in the reviews would be nice. I'm on writer's block again.


	4. Sorry

Dragon: I have change the title for the story since it's WAY past Valentine's Day. Homework is really getting in the way now. I have no idea if I should change the plot or not. Ideas would be nice at the moment.


End file.
